Diaspro: A Day In The Life of a Supermodel
by Fashionista2727
Summary: The seventh book in my A Day In The Life series. Diaspro!


"Yes, okay...no, Diaspro is heading back to Isis to spend time with her sister next Saturday...yes...tommorrow might be doable. Well, maybe after the exhibit. That's the day after tommorrow. Because, tommorrow is her anniversary...but, hmmm...yes! Tommorrow is doable. If you do the interview in the day. Wait, oh, you know what? I'll see if I can get Diaspro to move her shopping appreciation day. Okay...yes, okay...see you tommorrow." Diaspro's assistant said, hanging up. She looked at the busy Diaspro, who was painting her lips with a creamy seashell pink shaded gloss. "Annie, was that Top Pop Magix Models Magazine?" she asked, putting her lipgloss heaven away. "Yes, and they wanted to move your interview to Saturday, but I told them tommorrow at 5:00." "5:00!? That's my shopping appreciation day starting time. I cannot give it up." Diaspro whined, acting like she was a kid who wouldn't cooperate with the other options. Annie sighed and said, "It is a miracle we got that interview. Like your manager says, "never put yourself before opportunities." A _ding! _signaled the end of the party that Diaspro was invited to. She grabbed her purse, shawl, makeup, and coat and left.

* * *

**Diaspro's POV:**

You are probably wondering what I was doing. If so, listen up. My name is Diaspro Winsdor, and I am a supermodel. Tonight, I am heading to a premiere. Right now, I am in me and my Jakey's room (Jake's my husband), doing my hair into a half-up, half-down braided ponytail. I did that and got my dress out. It was the exact same dress as the dress I wore to my ex-fiancee's millennium ball. I put it on and put on some powder, cream, lipstick, and eyeshadow. I grabbed my white purse, kissed Jake and Jewel, Ruby, and Rocque, and left to go pick up my sister.

* * *

When I got to my sister's, she was already on the front porch in a tube top sapphire, navy, cyan, and cream dress (sapphire being the first color), sapphire earrings, black see-through tights, and sapphire blue ankle boots. She got in the car and we drove off.

* * *

We got to the theater and it was packed. I could vaguely see Bloom in the distance with the crew. We posed our way down to them and went in. Bloom was suspiciously silent until the part where I screamed and said, "BOO! Bad call, sister! Everybody knows you always pose and then sashay!" Bloom shushed me and then whispered, "Diaspro! This is embarrassing!" Then she left.

* * *

We left and when I got home, I stomped up to the bedroom and cried. That was the most humilitating moment of all time!. A few texts were sent to me, but I didn't bother to answer them, when I got a text from Bloom. It said:

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to whisper snap at you. But, it was embarassing. _

I texted her:

_It's okay. I'm just tired. Hey, do you want to come shopping with me? :) _

I sent it and went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Bloom in a blue romper and a red skirt. "Come on, lazy bones. The mall isn't going to empty itself." she ushered. I quickly got dressed and left.

* * *

We went shopping and then ate lunch. I left after 1 hour, so I could go eat with Jake.

* * *

"Thank you, I'll have my manager call with the details." I said, talking with a designer who contacted me with a fashion show offer. I hasd just gotten home. I hung up and then went out with Jake. I ordered a bagel and a latte. He ordered pancakes and coffee.

* * *

The next day, I left with Bloom for the airport. She had a call with the same designer and she accepted! When we got to England, we were ushered immediately to the studio for rehearsals and fittings. I was gonna be wearing a topaz orange one-shoulder top with a red-ruffled skirt. Bloom was wearing a white dress with baby pink, silver, and white swayed flowers. We were poked, pinched, pinned, and prodded 18 times before we were allowed to leave. When I got home, I put some cream and bandages on my wounds and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, me and Bloom met up at the eatery and ate breakfast. Then, we went to the studio and saw the crew, my kids and husband, and Reina. We went over and I hugged them. Then, I saw Sky walking over. He kissed Bloom and ushered the munchkins over. "Diaspro, this is Ember, Emily, Charlotte, and Christopher." Bloom introduced. We went backstage and saw mayhem. We went over to hair and makeup. Allison, the makeup artist, did our makeup and then ushered us over to Kim, the hair stylist. She did our hair into buns and braids. Mine was a braid. She ushered us to the changing stations. We quickly changed and went on. We strutted our stuff and left the stage. Then, we went back with the designer.

* * *

So, that's pretty much it. That's my day in the life of a supermodel.

The End


End file.
